welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Josiah Westenberg/Planning
=Soundtrack= *But It's Better If You Do - Panic! at the Disco *Lucky - Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat =Aesthetics= Character Aesthetic/Josiah Westenberg Josiah The Investigator *(b. February 29th, 2010) Matt Lanter as a Korat cat Thaddeus responded quickly, his voice low and gruff. He spoke over his shoulder staring up at Eliana from the corner of his eye as she stormed through the doorway. She dropped to her knees at her father's side, her hands lightly touching his shoulders, she called to him softly, "Papai". The lids of his eyes slowly began to part, and Maicol reached for Eliana's face seeing the image of her mother engulf his spectrum of vision. He felt Thaddeus grasp him firmly, and pull him to his feet. He smelled his daughter Eliana's hair under his nose, and the pain surging through him when she hugged him tightly. Maicol's voice had never sounded so cold as he recounted the events that lead to Thaddeus and Eliana finding him unconscious on the floor. Someone had taken Eliana's mother Antia. Maicol Mina would never be able to recall who it was that took his daughter's mother, his beloved wife Antia. Whoever it was, they were wearing his wife's face. Maicol warned Antia working in the Black Market was dangerous. There was going to be someone who wanted one or more of the items she was selling, and there was the chance they would not be willing to pay her price for it. Eliana searched by touch for the handle to the door in the dark castle they called home, her head spinning. She thought ill of the man or woman who would dare set foot into their home, and take her mother. It was up to Eliana to figure out what could have happened to her mother, and why. The why was a simple deduction. Antia's mother (Graça de Assis) was a daughter of the House of Aviz. She was born into a royal bloodline of Portuguese nobility, and thus she and her children are descendants of the Portuguese House of Burgundy. Eliana Mina is a Wizarding Duellist, and an Animagus. She was raised by Dragon Breeders in Portugal, and she worked in the Black Market selling Dragon parts (Portuguese Long-Snout blood, horn, liver, heart, claw, dung, meat, eggs) and Venomous Tentacula seeds. Thaddeus Westenberg is an Analytical Neuroscientist, and a Psychiatrist. He was a magical late bloomer, and he did not receive his magical inheritance until he was a thirty-three year old man. Thaddeus met Eliana during a Duelling Tournament, which she won. He was not participating he was curious about the injuries the duellists sustained, their frame of mind during competition, and what kept them motivated to continue fighting. Eliana very easily captivated him, and she was as enthralled with him as he was with her. They spoke with each other about every aspect of their lives for hours a day, a few days every week, a few months every single year. They fell in love immediately, and it blossomed into something so much stronger than love at first sight. :Dream Job — Auror — ? :Goals — Marry Rowena :Hobbies — DAtDA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology Pets Querido (French Bulldog) Wand Olive Dragon Heartstring :Boggart & Why — Being a hermit; no one knowing that he lived or died It means no one ever cared that he did exist, and he did have an entire life ... of nothingness :Patronus — Giant armadillo :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Garlic, Linguica, Saffron Family Stacy Ferguson Ethan Hawke Adrianne Palicki :(Matthew Glen Johnson) Vinicius Piccoli / Dmitri Krushnic Matt Lanter Ted Allpress - Joshua Eady Joey King ---- :Relationship With Family — Rocky ; always feels "at wits end" :Relationship Status — Dating • Rowena Whitacre :Orientation — Heterosexual :First Kiss — Vivien Fürst :Virginity — Noemi Steichen :Physical Attraction — Dark hair, bright eyes :Personality Attraction — Recklessness :Love Language — Words of Affirmation :Act Around Crush — Nervous :Flirting Skills — :Current Loves — Rowena Whitacre :Platonic Loves — :Possible Loves — Rowena Whitacre, Prudence le Syngur :Past Loves — Vivien Fürst :Kids — ? :Marriage — ? :Jealousy — Westenberg Family RP History ---- Roleplays Category:Expiry